


Cravings

by CajunSpice714



Series: Offsides: A Blended Family AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: So I feel like this didn't go exactly the way you had anticipated. It sort of got away from me but it's sweet and I hope you love it!





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this didn't go exactly the way you had anticipated. It sort of got away from me but it's sweet and I hope you love it!

“Rey? Where did Dad go?”

“To get chocolate covered pretzels and ham.”

“Ew. Why?”

“Your brother and sister are gross and want it. I don’t know.” Rey answers, looking at Ani with an amused expression as her stomach gives a grumble and one of the twins tumbles in her belly.

Ani eyes her warily and shakes his head. “Why did you send him out in the middle of a snow storm though? Couldn’t it have waited?”

“It’s snowing? Since when?” Rey blinks at Ani with wide eyes, and moves from the spot where she had spent most of the day to go look out the window. The sky is dark gray with clouds and a heavy snowfall blankets the ground.

“Since like… four this morning? Weren’t you curious why none of us went to school today?” Rey hums at that and blinks, looking down at her phone and giving her swollen stomach an affectionate rub.

“I honestly thought it was Saturday.” 

Ani chuckles and shakes his head“You know that ‘this is your brain’ and it shows a whole egg, and then it shows a scrambled egg with ‘this is your brain with kids’ thing? I think that sums up your brain pretty well, Rey.” 

Rey smacks her stepson on the arm and laughs. “Where is Adi?” She asks. Ani shrugs. 

“With dad? He said you needed rest earlier because you had been so sick for most of the day.” Rey dissolves into tears and Ani frowns, reaching out to pat his stepmom’s arm gently.

“It’s okay. I’m sure they’re fine. I-I’ll go call dad, okay?” Rey nods, sitting back down on the bed and rubbing her stomach again.

“I’m a horrible wife, sending my husband out in a snow storm,” she sniffles. Rey rubs her eyes as she sits there, hoping Ani can get through to Ben. Her thoughts are cut short by the sound of Fight for LSU. Sighing softly she stands and ends the call on her husband’s phone. 

“Ani. He left his phone.” Rey calls, moving to settle on the sofa. Ani comes to sit next to her, watching her with a frown. “I hope he’s okay,” she whispers, picking at the light blue polish on her nails.

“He’ll be fine. He’s done a tour in Afghanistan, he can survive snow.” Ani’s hand slips into Rey’s and she holds it tight and nods. He watches as her knee bounces and he sighs before standing. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Ani returns a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. “Here, maybe this will settle your nerves a bit,” Rey gives him a smile, taking her mug and sipping it.

 

An hour later headlights flash across the wall and Ani stands, careful not to jar a finally sleeping Rey.

“Dad?” He calls softly when he notices his father carrying a sleeping Adi.

“Put her to bed for me, kid? I’ll bring in the groceries.”

Ani takes Adi from Ben, cuddling her to his chest before looking over his shoulder. “Can you go see mom first?”

“Your mother is here?” Ben’s face pales and Ani blinks up at his dad before realizing

“Rey, Dad. Can you go let her know you’re home?” His face reddens and his hides it in Adi’s shoulder.

Ben steps forward, squeezing Ani’s shoulder gently. “You can call her mom, you know? I think she’d like that.” Ani blinks up at Ben, nodding slowly. “I mean, I know she doesn’t want to replace your mom, but I think we both need to accept the fact that she’s not coming back and Rey’s much better for the both of us. Your mother decided that some things were more important than us, but now we have Rey and Adi and the twins will be here soon and this right here is much, much better than what we had back then, don’t you think?” Ani nods again, and goes to put Adi to bed.

 

Rey startles when warm hands engulf her feet, kneading them with tender fingers that cause her to moan softly. She blinks open her eyes and smiles sleepily at Ben. “You should have told me it was snowing outside. I wouldn’t have sent you. I was so scared something was going to happen to you.” Her voice is soft, tears welling in her eyes.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you don’t need to worry every time I leave. It’s a little snow. I’ve driven in worse.” He presses a kiss to her socked foot before helping her sit up, his warm hands sliding up to smooth along her stomach. One of the twins kicks his hand and he smiles. “I’m fine, see.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m fine. Now, do you want your treats or not?” 

“Oh! Yes please!” Rey grins up at him and Ben laughs, offering his hand to help her up. Once they are settled into the kitchen with Rey eating a ham, cheese, mayo and chocolate covered pretzel sandwich Ani returns. He looks as tired as Rey feels. 

Ani rocks on his toes chewing his bottom lip for a moment before he moves to the counter where Rey is savoring her weird sandwich. “M-momma?”

Rey blinks up at him and he blushes looking at his toes before Rey turns her attention to Ben, who gives her an encouraging nod.

“Yes, love?” she asks, reaching out her hand for Ani to take. He sits down next to Rey swinging his feet against the barstool. He looks more like the eight year old he had been when they had first met rather than the teenager he is now. 

“I-Is it okay if I call you Mom?” Ani mumbles to the counter.

“You can call me whatever you want, love.” Rey shifts over pressing a kiss to his temple. Ani smiles and nods.

“C-can you help with selling raffle tickets tomorrow?”

“Of course, love. I’d do anything for you. You know that, sweetheart.” Rey brushes Ani’s hair from his face and he smiles, giving her a nod before climbing off the stool. 

“Alright. Uhm… alright. Night.” He whispers before bolting from the kitchen. Rey chuckles after him before returning to her sandwich.

“Well, that went well.” Ben murmured, sitting next to his wife. She hums around a mouthful of her sandwich as he presses a kiss to her temple.

She chuckles softly. “Mmm. Next time, just tell me it’s storming. You don’t have to go out in a storm for me, that’s absurd.” 

Ben presses another kiss to her temple.“I’ll remind you of this conversation tomorrow when you have another craving, you weirdo.” 

“Hey! All of this,” she waves her hand around her stomach, “is your fault. So my weird cravings are your fault too.” 

“Yes, dear.” Ben chuckles, kissing her again. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
